Ville and Jessi
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Jessi & her brother have known Ville Valo, Bam, and the Dudesons for years. They have suspected and secret relationship between Ville and Jessi, but what will happen when Jessi's father has different plans for her life? R&R, Plz! THX! COMPLETE!
1. Going to Finland

****I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIC. PLEASE REVIEW ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.****

*****NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CELBRITIES IN THIS FIC. I ONLY OWN LEE AND HER BROTHERS!*****

"Get up Jessi. It's time to go," said Michael. "Get up. Come on. We are going to be late."

"Go away, Michael," said Jessi pulling the covers over her head.

"Let's go," said Michael pulling the covers off the bed.

"_Screw you! Leave me alone!_" said Jessi, in Gaelic, taking the covers back.

"_Fine. The guys will come wake you up!_" said Michael walking out of his sister's room.

"What's up?" asked a man.

"Jessi wont get out of bed. We need to get going," said Michael.

"Ah. I can get her up. Jyrki, Jussi, get Jukka. We need to Michael's sister out of bed," said the man.

"Okay, Bam. Hey Ville," said Jyrki.

"Hey what's up Bam? Michael?" said Ville.

"Not much. Trying to get Jessi out of bed so we can leave. That's where Jyrki is going," said Bam.

"I can do it. Besides if you send a Dudeson in there, someone will get hurt," laughed Ville. "_Jessi?_"

"_Go away,_" said Jessi, in Finnish, rolling over in her bed.

"_Come on. You have to get up. We've got to go,_" said Ville.

"_Go away. I don't wanna go,_" said Jessi.

Ville closed the door behind himself and walked over to Jessi's bed.

"_Come one. It is going to be fun,_" said Ville sitting down on the edge of Jessi's bed. "_Please, for me?_"

"_Why? I've been to Finland before. The fun factor is gone," _said Jessi sitting up in bed.

"_There can be something to do. Please? For me?_" asked Ville lying down next to Jessi.

"_You are going to be with Michael and Bam the entire time. Not my idea of fun,"_ said Jessi rolling over to look at him.

"_Not all the time,"_ said Ville smiling at Jessi.

"_Don't get any ideas,"_ said Jessi rolling away from him.

"_I was kidding. Listen. It is either you get up now of Jukka and the Dudesons come in and get you up,"_ said Ville.

"_Then I guess should get up. But I'm still not going,"_ said Jessi getting out of bed and going into her bathroom.

Ville got up off the bed and went into the living room.

"Well?" asked Michael.

"She is in the bathroom, but she says she isn't going," said Ville sitting down.

"I will talk to her," said Christopher getting up from the couch. "_Jessi? Where are you?"_

"_The bathroom. What's up?" _asked Jessi, in Italian, through the door.

"_So why don't you want to go to Finland?"_ asked Christopher.

"_Chris, I've been to Finland so many times, I've done everything I've wanted to do. There is no fun anymore,"_ said Jessi walking out of her bathroom.

"_You can always find something to do,"_ said Chris.

"_Like what? Go to Sweden? There is nothing to do in Finland," _said Jessi.

"_Come on Jess. You have to come. It isn't the same if you don't"_ said Chris.

"_If I come I will have to spend my time with ya'll and the Dudesons or the guys from Jackass. That isn't what I consider fun. I can do that or spend my time in the hotel bored out of my mind,"_ said Jessi.

"_Whatever,"_ said Chris walking out of her room.

"And the verdict is?" asked Michael.

"The only way you are getting her on a plane is kicking and screaming," said Chris.

"Not good," said Michael.

"Let me try. I got her out of bed, maybe I can get here to go, too," said Ville.

"It is worth a try. It is either that or Jukka goes in after her," laughed Michael.

"_Jessi?"_ asked Ville.

"_Not going, so don't even waist your breath,"_ said Jessi putting a shirt on.

"_Why?"_ asked Ville sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Chris. I will have nothing to do other than go around with the Dudesons and the guys from Jackass. Not my cup of tea,"said Jessi.

"_Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you get out of the shower?" _said Ville with a smile.

"_Your charms do not work on me. At least not today,"_ said Jessi putting on her makeup.

"_Please! For me. I have to go to the studio while I'm there anyway. You can spend the day with me,_" said Ville.

"_One day out of two weeks. What am I going to do with the rest of my time?_" asked Jessi.

"_Travel?_" asked Ville.

"_To where? Sweden?_" asked Jessi.

"_Why not? There are places to go see. I can go with you if you want,_" said Ville.

"_You going to ay for everything?_" asked Jessi.

"_Depends. You going to drive or fly?_" asked Ville.

"_Thought about driving,_" said Jessi.

"_I will pay for the gas in the car and the hotel rooms. On one condition,_" said Ville

"_And what is that?_" said Jessi.

"_Share a room,_" said Ville.

"_Two beds and you got a deal,_" said Jessi.

"_Deal_" said Ville shaking Jessi's hand. "_Come on. Let's go._"

"We all set to go?" asked Michael when Jessi and Ville came into the living room.

"Yeah," said Jessi.

"Good. Let's go," said Michael.

Jessi grabbed her carry-on bag and her purse and followed the guys out the door. A limo was going to take them to the airport. Jessi sat next to Ville and Jukka next to her.

"I don't see what you see in each other," said Michael.

"One, we are not dating, and two, you are friends with him too," said Jessi.

"But you always listen to him," said Bam.

"At this point, he is paying for my trip across Sweden," said Jessi.

"Sweden? We are going to Finland," said Michael.

"I know. But while ya'll are off doing your thing, I will be in Sweden doing mine. So that means I'm not bored and ya'll got me on this trip. It is a win-win situation," said Jessi.

"_You say that now, baby sister,_" said Jason, in Russian.

"_Your Russian is improving, big brother,_" laughed Jessi, in Russian.

"_What are you two actually planning. I wont tell,_" said Jason.

"_A trip across Sweden. Actually, I think I am going to spend most of my time in Stockholm,_" said Jessi.

"_You're kidding, right?_" asked Jason.

"_No. Sometimes, I actually do what I say I'm going to do. Surprising, isn't it,_" laughed Jessi.

"_Something funny?_" asked Anthony, in Finnish

"_If only you knew Russian, Anthony,_" laughed Jessi.

"_You going to tell me, baby?_" asked Ville.

"_Watch what you say,_" whispered Jessi. "_Others can understand us. Remember._"

"_Okay. But you going to tell me?_" asked Ville.

"_It wasn't worth repeating_," said Jessi.

"_Okay. Who are you sitting next to on the plane?_" asked Ville.

"_Um, Ryan, I think. And Wee Man._" said Jessi.

"_Fun,_" said Ville.

"_Who are you next to?_" asked Jessi.

"_I am next to Jussi. It's funny. Jussi and I are the only two in first class._" laughed Ville. "_Trade tickets with Jussi and sit up there with me._"

"_I will try,_" said Jessi.

The limo pulled up at the airport. After everyone was out of the car and had their luggage, they headed for gate seven. On the way there Jessi caught up with Jussi.

"_Jussi!_" said Jessi catching up with Jussi. "_Can I ask you for a favor?_"

"_Yeah. What's up?_" asked Jussi.

"_Can we switch tickets. I have to talk to Ville about my trip to Sweden. Please?_" asked Jessi, batting her eyelashes.

"_I guess. Just because you are beautiful,_" said Jussi, kissing Jessi's cheek. "_Here._"

"_Thanks!_" said Jessi.

Jussi and Jessi traded tickets and caught up with the rest of the group at gate seven and boarded the plane. Ville and Jessi got to their seats in first class, while everyone else went to coach. It was a total of a seventeen hour and forty minute flight to Helsinki from Harrisburg with a stop over in Chicago and Denmark.

"We are finally here!" said Missy getting off the plane.

"Home! We are finally home!" said Jukka running off the plane.

"Cool is Jukka. It is too early in the morning for this. Lets get some sleep first!" said Jessi.

"_I would love to get some sleep with you!_" said Jukka.

"Grow up Jukka!" said Jessi trying not to yawn.

"the limo will take us to the hotel. Then we will get down to business tomorrow," said Michael.

"Speak for yourself. I plan on sleeping in tomorrow," said Anthony.

"I agree," said Jessi.

"You've got plans of your own," said Anthony.

"Yeah, but I plan on sleeping in either way," said Jessi, laughing slightly.

The limo showed up and took the group to their hotel. Jessi had a room to herself. Michael, Anthony, and James shared a room, Jason and Christopher shared a room, and the guys from Jackass divided up in their rooms. Ville had a room to himself while the Dudesons shared a room with Jussi and Jyrki.

At around 3:30am Ville called Jessi's cell phone.

"_Jessi? You awake?_" asked Ville.

"_What the hell do you want at 3:30 in the morning?_" asked Jessi, irritated.

"_Sorry. You usually have trouble getting to sleep. I was going to see if you needed anything,_" said Ville. "_But I will let you get back to sleep._"

"_It is scary how well you know me._" said Jessi sitting up in her bed. "_What room are you in?_"

"_308. You?_" asked Ville.

"_410,_" said Jessi.

"_Thought so,_" said Ville.

There was a knock at Jessi's door. Jessi looked over at her door, but didn't move.

"_You going to let me in?_" asked Ville.

Jessi hung up her cell phone and walked over to her door. When she looked through the peephole in the door, she saw Ville standing there. Jessi opened the door slightly.

"_What are you doing?_" asked Jessi.

"_Coming to visit you,_" said Ville smiling.

"_Good night,_" said Jessi shutting the door.

"_What, no goodnight kiss?_" said Ville smiling.

"_It isn't night. It is morning, and no,_" said Jessi smiling.

"_Okay, fine. I let Jukka in my room, so now I'm room less,_" said Ville.

"_Fine. You can sleep on the couch,_" said Jessi letting Ville in her room. "_There is a blanket on the chest of drawers if you need it. Goodnight._"


	2. Kidnapped

Jessi woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. As she sat up in bed, she saw a tray of food on the table. Jessi got out of bed and walked over to the table. On the tray was a note for her:

_**Morning Jessi. Sorry I am not there, I had to get to the studio early today. I will be back by around one o'clock. Enjoy your breakfast. VV**_

Jessi sat down and ate some of the food before she got in the shower. While she was in the shower, her brother Chris came in the hotel room.

"Where you at, Jessi?" asked Chris.

"Shower. Be out in a minute," replied Jessi.

While Chris was waiting for Jessi, he went to the table. When he sat down he saw the note from Ville. Before he could read it, Jessi came out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" she asked walking over.

"Just seeing if you were alive or still dead to the world," laughed Chris.

"Ha ha," said Jessi. "What are ya'll have planned for today?"

"Going to the Dudeson's ranch," said Chris, eyeing the note. "What's this?"

"Nothing," said Jessi, grabbing the note.

"Must be something. It came with breakfast," said Chris.

"Yeah. It tells me to enjoy," said Jessi putting the note in her bag.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jessi went over and opened it. In comes Jukka, Jarppi, and Jarno.

"Hello Jessi," said Jarno closing the door.

"Hi. What's going on?" asked Jessi.

"We are kidnapping you," said Jarppi.

"I'm a little old for that," laughed Jessi.

"Her bag is packed," said Chris moving towards the bathroom.

"What's going on" asked Jessi?

"You need some R&R, and the guys can help with that," said Chris smiling.

"_Get her_" shouted Jukka, in Finnish.

Jukka and Jarppi grabbed one side of Jessi before Jarno wrapped a rope around her torso.

"_Get off me!_" shouted Jessi, in Finnish.

"_Go. Pick her up!_" said Jarppi.

Jukka and Jarno picked Jessi up and carried her out the door and down to their car. Chris followed behind them with Jessi's suitcase.

When they got to the car, Jukka, Jarno, and Jessi got in the back seat. Jessi stuck between Jukka and Jarno. Chris threw Jessi's bags in the back as Jarppi climbed in the drivers seat.

"_Have fun, baby sister._" laughed Chris, in Italian.

"_Hate you!_" shouted Jessi before the door was closed.

It was a four hour drive to Seinajoki, where the ranch was. Jessi had fallen asleep on the way up there.

Jarppi drove down the drive and parked in front of the house.

"_Wake up Jessi!_" said Jukka, in Finnish.

"_Die!_" said Jessi opening her eyes. "_What time is it?_"

"_12:45pm. Why?_" asked Jukka.

"_Curious,_" said Jessi grabbing her bags. "_Which room and I going to be in?_"

"_Mine,_" said Jukka smiling.

"_Your ass is on the couch then,_" said Jessi walking into the house.

Ville got back to the hotel at a quarter to one. As he walked into the hotel lobby he ran into Michael and Anthony.

"What's up?" said Ville.

"Not much. Jessi left this for you," said Anthony handing a note to Ville.

"Okay," said Ville taking the note.

_**Sorry I didn't call or wait till you got back to tell you this, but I've decided that I am going back home. Trey called and needs me. Talk to you soon. JM**_

"When did she leave?" asked Ville.

"About a hour ago," lied Anthony.

"Okay," said Ville. " I will see you guys later. I am going home."

"See ya," said Anthony and Michael.

As Ville walked to his car, he called Jessi.

"_Hello?_" said Jessi answering her phone in Finnish.

"_Jessi?_" asked Ville.

"_Yeah. Ville?_" asked Jessi.

"_Yeah,_" he replied.

"_What's up? You done at the studio?_" asked Jessi.

"_Yeah. Why are you going home?_" asked Ville.

"_Going home? I'm not._" said Jessi. "_Who said I was going home?_"

"_Mike and Tony. They gave me your letter,_ said Ville. "_You said you were going back to Trey._"

"_One, I can't stand Trey, and two, Chris had the Dudesons kidnap me for some R&R,_" said Jessi. "_I'm being held here against my will._"

"_With the way Jukka pines for you, I'd believe it,_" laughed Ville. "_I will be there around 5:15 or 5:30pm._"

"_Okay. See you then,_" said Jessi.

Jessi hung up the phone and called the rest of the group to let them know she would be cooking dinner at the Ranch. All of the Jackass guys said they would be there, but Jussi and Jyrki declined the offer.

At 3 o'clock, Jukka and Jessi went to the grocery store to get food for that night. Jukka was kicked out within five minutes of being there. They got back to the house around four. Johnny Knoxville, Bam & Missy Margera were already there.

By five-fifteen Jessi had the dinner cooked and was working on the dessert when Ville showed up. Ville walked over to her, said his hello and went to see the others.

At five-thirty, Michael, Anthony, James, Jason, and Christopher showed up. Everyone went to see everyone while James went and saw Jessi.

"_Hello baby sister,_" said James, in Spanish, walking into the kitchen.

"_Hello_," said Jessi concentrating on her cake.

"_Need help_?" asked James.

"_Yeah. Take that pudding into the dinning area_," said Jessi.

James took the large bowl into the adjoining room and went back to the kitchen.

"_Something's wrong_" said James.

"_No. I'm fine,_" said Jessi.

"_It wasn't a question,_" said James. "_What is wrong?_"

"_After dinner,_" said Jessi putting the finishing touches on her cake. "_Come on._"

James took the cake and followed Jessi into the next room. By this time everyone was there.

For the next hour and a half everyone ate more than their fill and had many different conversations. Jessi sat quietly and ate, occasionally taking to Missy.

After dinner everyone helped clear the table and then Jessi started on dishes. Jason walked in.

"_So?_" asked James.

"_Michael and Anthony_" said Jessi grabbing a dish.

"_What about them?_" asked James drying another dish.

"_They forged an note from me to Ville saying I was going home. To Trey, no less,_" said Jessi, dropping the dish she was washing back into the sink.

"_Why would they do that?_" asked James. "_Wait, are you and Ville…_"

"_No. Not officially,_" said Jessi.

"_That is why then. They don't think he is good enough for you. Actually, they would choose Jukka or Jarno before they chose Ville,_" said James.

"_Why? It isn't their decision,_" asked Jessi irritated.

"_Because it is Michael and Anthony,_" said James. "_But my advice is to cool it with Ville, for a while._"

"_Whatever. I will deal with it,_" said Jessi.

Jessi finished the dishes and joined everybody. Bam and Missy had already left, leaving Johnny, Steve-o, and Ryan from Jackass, and Ville, along with all Jessi's brothers.

At eleven-thirty everyone was gone but Ville. Jessi was half asleep on the couch and the dudesons were asleep in their rooms. Ville grabbed a blanket off a chair and laid it on Jessi. When he did, Jessi opened her eyes.

"_Sorry,_" said Ville.

"_It's okay,_" said Jessi sitting up. "_Sit. We need to talk._"

"_What's wrong?_" asked Ville sitting down.

"_That note you got today. I didn't write it,_" said Jessi.

"_I figured that out after…_" said Ville.

"_Not finished. Michael and Anthony suspect something between us. James knows and he said that we should cool it for a while. So I don't think we should go to Sweden. At least not together,_" said Jessi.

"_Why does it matter what Michael and Anthony think?_" said Ville.

"_It doesn't, but I think James it right. They've never sent a guy astray like this before,_" said Jessi. "_Here. Take the couch. It is too late to leave now._"

"_Lay down. I'm not going tired. And I'm not going to take your bed,_" said Ville.

"_I'm supposed to be staying in Jukka's room. Besides, I am going to see my mom for a couple of days anyway._" said Jessi. "_Go to sleep._"


	3. Gone to See Mom

The next morning when everyone woke up, there was a note from Jessi:

_**Left early this morning. There is food in the oven. If my brothers come looking for me, tell them I went to see mom. 3 JM**_

"_Where does her mom live?_" asked Jarno.

"_Ireland,_" said Jukka and Ville in unison.

At that, Michael and Anthony came walking into the house.

"Where is Jessi?" asked Michael?

"She isn't answering her phone," said Anthony.

"She said to tell you she went to see mom," said Jarno.

"_Damn it!_" said Michael in Gaelic.

"_When did she leave?_" asked Anthony.

"_All the note says is 'early this morning' _" said Jukka.

Michael and Anthony left and went back to the hotel. When they got back, Chris was gone leaving a note saying:

_**Going after Jessi. Be back soon as possible. C**_

"Nothing to do but wait," said Anthony.

"Like hell. We are going after her," said Michael.

Michael and Anthony got a flight to Ireland.

Jessi walked through the airport towards a waiting car. As she got in the car, her cell phone rang. It was Chris.

"_You going to wait for me?_" he asked in Italian.

"_I am already here,_" said Jessi.

"_I am about 20 minutes behind your flight,_" said Chris.

"_You have 45 minutes, then I leave_" said Jessi.

"Miss?" said the driver.

"_We wait for one more. 45 minutes, then we leave. I will pay more,_" said Jessi, in Gaelic.

"Yes, Miss," replied the driver.

Thirty minutes later Chris came walking out of the airport. He didn't see his sister, so he called her.

"_Where are you?_" he asked. "_You didn't leave did you?_"

"_Limo,_" said Jessi getting out of the car.

"_Oh. Who's paying for this?_" asked Chris getting in.

"Mom," said Jessi. "Let's go, Mark."

"Yes, Miss," he replied.

"The next flight out is what we need," said Michael.

"The next flight is at 6 o'clock tonight," said the woman.

"Fine. We will take it," said Michael.

"Okay," said the woman.

"_What possessed you to see our mother?_" asked Chris.

"_Nana will be there,_" said Jessi.

"_Ah. You are going to get Nana's opinion on you and Ville,_" said Chris.

"_Yup. Mom will tell me to find a nice Irishman, Nana will give me more information on what to do about Michael and Anthony,_" said Jessi. "_It was either face mom or dad. I chose the lesser of two evils._"

"_We are here, miss,_" said the driver.

"_Thank you, Mark,_" said Jessi.

"Now or never," said Chris.


	4. Nana's advice

"Yep," replied Jessi.

As Chris and Jessi walked up the sidewalk towards the house a short woman came running out of the house. She had dark red hair pulled into a bun.

"_My babies!_" shouted the woman in Gaelic.

"_Mother,_" Jessi replied in the language.

"Hello mom," said Chris.

"Hello. Oh my babies have come home!" said their mom.

She grabbed both Jessi and Chris around the neck and squeezed them in a hug.

"_SarahAnn, let go of them. They cannot breathe,_" said an older woman from the front steps.

"_Thank you Nana,_" said Jessi.

"_You're welcome, _" said the woman.

"What brings you here?" asked SarahAnn. "You know what, I don't care. Come in."

SarahAnn and her mother live in an old 16th Century castle. The McRoys have lived in that castle for centuries.

"Actually. I came to see Nana," said Jessi.

"Oh. What about you Chris?" asked SarahAnn.

"I came to see you, mother," lied Chris.

"_What is wrong, Jessica?_" asked Nana.

"_Boys,_" replied Jessi.

"_We will take out tea in the garden, Mary,_" said Nana.

"_Yes madam,_" replied the servant.

"_Come, tell me everything,_" said Nana sitting down. "_Who is he?_"

"_You don't know him,_" said Jessi. "_He is a Finn._"

"_Ah. Still ignoring our wishes,_" said Nana.

"_It's not like that. But it isn't the Finn I am having problems with. It is Michael and Anthony,_" said Jessi.

"_What are they doing?_" asked Nana. "_Thank you, Mary._"

"_You're welcome, Madam._" said the girl setting down the tray.

"_I like the Finn, but Michael and Anthony told him I went home to my ex-boyfriend._" said Jessi.

"_Oh don't worry. They are being your brothers, Jessica,_" said Nana.

"_Why start now? James said that they would choose other Finns over him,_" said Jessi.

"_What does this boy do for a living?_" asked Nana.

"_He is a musician,_" said Jessi.

"_And his name is…,_" asked Nana.

"_Ville Valo,_" said Jessi.

"_Jessica Leigh! How dare you! That man is a bad influence! I forbid you from seeing him ever again!_" shouted Nana.

"_I am twenty-nine years old. I am old enough to decide who I am allowed to see or not!_" said Jessi. "_I came here for your opinion on what to do about Michael and Anthony, not my love life!_"

"_Fine. But I can give you neither, for I agree with them,_" said Nana.

"_Fine. I will go now,_" said Jessi.

"_Nonsense. You and Chris will stay the night here,_" said SarahAnn.

"_I'd rather not,_" said Jessi walking away.

Jessi and Chris left their mother's house and got a hotel. Michael and Anthony's plane landed at 12:30am. They immediately got a hotel to get some sleep.

At eight o'clock the next morning, Michael and Anthony set out for their mothers house. While they were doing that, Chris and Jessi were boarding the plane back to Helsinki. It would be about 2pm when they got back.

Michael and Anthony pulled up at their mother's house and got out.

"Is Jessi awake yet?" asked Michael.

"She didn't stay here last night," replied his mother.

"Where did she stay?" asked Michael.

"Don't know. She didn't say," replied their mother.

"Fine. Nice seeing you," said Michael getting back in the car.

"Where now?" asked Anthony.

"Back to Helsinki," said Michael.

"So why did we leave to begin with?" asked Anthony.

"Shut up!" shouted Michael.


	5. Kidnapped to JamesThe Plan

"So how are we going to get back to the hotel?" asked Chris.

"Make a call," said Jessi.

Jessi pulled out her cell phone and called Ville.

"_Hello?_" said Ville answering the phone in Finnish.

"_Do me a favor?_" asked Jessi.

"_Jessi?_" asked Ville.

"_Who else,_" said Jessi.

"_You weren't gone long,_" said Ville.

"_I know. It was my mother. Anyway, Chris and I nee a ride back to the hotel. Can you help?_" asked Jessi.

"_We are on the bus at the moment,_" said Ville.

"_Good. I still haven't seen it,_" laughed Jessi.

"_Funny. We will be there in about an hour,_" said Ville.

"_Thanks!_" said Jessi.

"Well?" asked Chris.

"It will be here in an hour," said Jessi.

"How do you do it?" laughed Chris,

"Just that good," laughed Jessi.

While Jessi and Chris waited for Ville to come get them, Michael and Anthon were flying back to Helsinki.

About 2:45pm, Ville showed up with the HIM tour bus. As the bus pulled up to get them, everyone stopped and looked. When Ville stepped off the bus, everyone flocked over there.

"_Ville! Ville_" shouted a group of girls.

"_Hello darlings,_" said Ville walking over to them.

While Ville was taking pictures, the bus driver put Jessi and Chris's luggage under the bus. Chris got on the bus while Jessi sat on the steps waiting and watching Ville.

"_You going to the concert tonight?_" asked Ville.

"_No. I am going to visit friends,_" said a girl.

"_Too bad. But have fun,_" said Ville.

Jessi got up and walked over to him.

"_Having fun?_" asked Jessi.

"_Loads,_" said Ville. "_Ready to go?._"

"_Yep. Waiting on you,_" said Jessi.

"_Sorry. I've got to go,_" said Ville.

"_Yeah. Got to steal him away,_" said Jessi smiling.

"_Who is she?_" asked a reporter.

"_I am Jessi,_" she said.

"_How long have you known Ville?_" asked the reporter.

"_Since 2005. We really need to go,_" said Jessi.

Jessi walked back to the bus and got on. Ville followed in suite.

It was a thirty minute drive to the hotel. Jessi and Chris got off and the bus left.

"_Jessi!_"shouted Jussi in Finnish.

"_What!_" shouted Jessi in return.

"_Where you been girl? Did you go to Sweden by yourself?_" laughed Jussi.

"_No. I went and saw my mom and grandmother. I just got back. Where is Jyrki?_" asked Jessi.

"_His house. I got a call from James saying to come get you. Let's go,_" said Jussi grabbing Jessi's arm.

"_Where are we going?_" asked Jessi.

"_Don't know. I'm not driving,_" said Jussi getting in the car.

"_I'm slightly scared,_" laughed Jessi.

Jessi got in the car. She and Jussi were taken to James's summer home. When the car pulled up, James came out.

"_Hey baby sister_," said James in Spanish.

"_Hey. Why am I here?_" asked Jessi in Spanish.

"Thanks Jussi," said James.

"No problem," said Jussi getting back in the car.

"_Hello! Little sister here! Answer my question!_" Jessi shouted in Spanish.

"_In a minute_" said James in Spanish. "_Jason!_"

"_Come on Jessi,_" said Jason in Russian. "_Chris still at the hotel?_"

"_Yeah. What is going on?_" replied Jessi in Russian.

"_James will tell you. I've got to go,_" said Jason.

"_But…,_" said Jessi.

"_Come on! Upstairs,_" said James.

"_Not until you answer my question,_" said Jessi in Spanish.

"" said James.

"" said Jessi climbing the stairs.

As Jessi climbed the stairs she sent Ville a text message:

_**Gotta help me. Jason's summer home. Wont tell me nething. Plz come! -JM**_

_**Cant. Concert. -VV**_

_**Plz. IDK wht iz going on -JM**_

_**I will try -VV**_

_**Thx -JM**_

Jessi opened the door to the room. The room was decorated for her. When she sat on the bed, James came in.

"_Phone,_" said James. "_Hand it over._"

"_Why?_" asked Jessi.

"_No contact with the outside world._" said James taking the phone.

"_Answer my question. What is going on? And why is this room like this?_" asked Jessi.

James turned around and walked away.

"_James Andrew! Answer my questions, or so help me god , I will break your arm!_" shouted Jessi grabbing his arm

"_I would if I could, but I cant. I swear!_" said James.

"_Who said you cant?_" asked Jessi.

"_You ask too many questions. Just relax. Try to sleep,_" said James walking out of the room.

"_Jackass!_" said Jessi to herself.

"_Heard that!_" shouted James.

"_Good,_" shouted Jessi.

An hour passed before Ville could get to the summer home. He knocked on the door.

"_Yes?_" said James in Spanish.

"Uh…is Jessi here?" asked Ville.

"Yeah. But she is asleep…I hope," said James.

" Can I see here? She sent me a text an hour ago," said Ville.

"I cant let you," said James.

"Let me see her and then I will be gone," said Ville.

"Fine. Third door on the right at the top of the stairs," said James.

"Okay," said Ville heading up the stairs.

Ville found the door and knocked on it.

"_Jessi, you in there?_" asked Ville in Finnish.

"_Yeah. Door is open,_" said Jessi.

Ville opened the door and walked in. Jessi was laying on the bed.

"_You okay?_" asked Ville.

"_Dumb question,_" said Jessi looking up at the celing.

"_Yeah. I know,_" said Ville.

"_James tell you anything?_" asked Jessi.

"_Nope. Nothing,_" said Ville.

There was a knock at the door. James came in.

"Can I talk to Jessi for a minute, alone?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Ville getting up.

"_You going to answer my questions now?_" Jessi asked in Spanish.

"_No,_" replied James.

"_Then we have no reason to be talking,_" said Jessi.

"_Hear me out, okay?_" said James.

"_Fine,_" said Jessi.

"_Thank you. Now, dad is coming tomorrow,_" said James.

"_WHY! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING COMING HERE?!_" shouted Jessi.

"_Can't tell you that,_" said James.

"_Play 20 questions?_" asked Jessi.

"_Wont answer any of them,_" said James.

"_You suck!_" said Jessi.

"_Fine. My turn to ask questions. Why did you text him?_" asked James.

"_I don't know. Habit, I guess,_" said Jessi. "_Why?_"

"_Out of all your friends here, you text him. I am curious_" said James.

"_I don't know. I guess I knew he would come. You know I like him, you said for me to cool it. Remember?_" said Jessi.

"_Yeah. I know. That is why I was curious as to why you text him,_" said James.

"_You done playing private eye?_" asked Jessi.

"_For now,_" said James.

"_Good,_" said Jessi.

"Ville can I talk to you for a minute?" asked James.

"Sure," said Ville.

James and Ville walked down the hall, out of earshot of Jessi's room.

"I can't tell her what's going on, but I can tell you. Our father is coming tomorrow to marry Jessi off to a business partner of his. I am against this whole thing, but I work for the man," said James. "Now, if you happen to let it slip that is fine, but I can't tell her."

"You're kidding. How old is this guy?" asked Ville.

"Forty-seven," said James.

"Holy shit! He is almost twice her age!" said Ville.

"I know. I've got to go," said James.

Ville walked back into Jessi's room. When he walked in she was on the bed again.


	6. Breaking the Silence

"_Hey,_" said Ville sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_Oh my god! He is such a prick,_" Jessi said in Spanish.

"_What is it?_" asked Ville.

"_Sorry. Talking about my dad,_" said Jessi.

"_What did you say?_" asked Ville.

"_Said he was a prick_" laughed Jessi.

Ville didn't laugh, he just looked at her.

"_What is it?_" asked Jessi.

"_James told me what is going on,_" said Ville.

"_And?_" asked Jessi scooting up next to him.

"_Believe me, you don't want to know,_" said Ville.

"_Please tell me. I hate being in the dark,_" said Jessi.

Ville turned to look at Jessi. She looked genially upset over not knowing. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"_Your dad is coming to marry you off to a forty-seven year old business partner,_" said Ville.

Jessi did nothing but scream. She spent a good three minutes shouting and screaming every curse word she new in multiple languages.

After about five minutes James came running down the hall.

"I guess you told her," said James.

"Yeah. She didn't take it too well," said Ville. "I'm going back in."

"Good luck," said James.

"_What the hell is wrong with you! How can you stand by and let him do this!_" shouted Jessi.

"_I wish I had a choice. But I don't,_" said James.

"_You lying bastard. For one second act like his son, not his employee!_" shouted Jessi.

"_Then I would be out of a job, Jessi. There is no difference with him!_" shouted James. "_Damn!_"

James walked off down the stairs leaving Ville standing in front of Jessi.

"_Come here,_" said Ville.

"_Why?_" asked Jessi.

"_Just come here,_" said Ville.

Jessi walked over to him. Ville wrapped his arms around Jessi's shoulders.

"_I'm not going anywhere._" said Ville. "_I promise._"

"_It's just so annoying! My whole family is against me loving you!_" said Jessi. "_I don't get it. Even Nana agrees with what Michael and Anthony did. It's so stupid!_" "_Hey. It doesn't matter what they think. I told you that at the Dudeson's,_" said Ville. "_The only thing that matters is that I love you and you love me._"

"_It is still annoying,_" said Jessi yawning.

"_Come one. Go to sleep,_" said Ville pulling back the covers. "_I will be here when you get up. Promise._"


	7. Three in the morning

At three in the morning, Jessi sat up in bed. Ville wasn't beside her anymore. She got up and started to walk out into the hall, when she noticed Ville sitting in a chair sleeping,

Jessi grabbed a blanket off the bed and draped it across him.

"_Why aren't you asleep,_" said Ville not opening his eyes.

"_Woke up,_" said Jessi. "_Why are you in the chair?_"

"_Gave you the bed,_" said Ville looking at her.

"_There is more than enough room for both of us,_" said Jessi. "_There is no need for you to be uncomfortable._"

"_I'm fine,_" lied Ville.

"_Liar. Come on. Get up,_" said Jessi pulling Ville by the arm.

"_Jessi, stop. I'm fine. You need to get some sleep,_" said Ville.

"_I can't,_" said Jessi.

"_What do you mean_ '_I can't_'," asked Ville.

"_I just can't,_" said Jessi. "_I am so freaked out because of everything and I cant sleep. When did you move to the chair?_"

"_About five minutes before you woke up,_" said Ville.

"_See. I felt safe with you beside me. Please, come back to the bed,_" pleaded Jessi.

Ville stood up from the chair. He walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. Jessi climbed up in bed and sat behind him.

"_Tell me, what's wrong with you?_" asked Jessi.

"_Nothing,_" said Ville shrugging.

"_It's something,_" said Jessi.

Jessi moved her hands to his shoulders.

"_Tell me,_" said Jessi.

"_I promise, it's nothing,_" said Ville.

Jessi moved her hands down his arms and over his chest.

"_Promise?_" asked Jessi.

"_Promise,_" said Ville.

Ville stood up and faced Jessi. He took his shirt off and cast it off towards the chair. Jessi leaned up and kissed him. Ville wrapped his arms around Jessi while he kissed her.

Jessi broke free and took off her night shirt, Ville climbed u the bed, he ran his hands down Jessi's arms, to her waist, and down to her hips, where he stopped.

"_Please don't stop,_" said Jessi.

"_Are you sure?_" asked Ville.

"_Yes,_" said Jessi.

Ville took off her night pants, then his own pants. He slowly slid Jessi's hot pink thong off. Jessi moaned slightly. Ville climbed on top of Jessi as she opened her legs.

As Ville slid in her, her leaned down and kissed Jessi. Jessi let out another moan.

"_Oh, Ville,_" said Jessi.

Ville started out slowly, the increased his speed, all the while Jessi moaned with pleasure.


	8. Getting Ready

"_Good morning!_" said James walking in. "_Oh my god! Jessi!_"

Laying in the bed, Ville had his arms wrapped around Jessi. Jessi had her head laying on Ville's bare chest.

"_Jessica Lee Analisa Cartlina McRoy-Kostovitch! Wake up!_" shouted James at his sleeping sister.

Jessi slowly sat up in bed, before she realized what had happened the night before.

"_Oh god,_" said Jessi quietly. "_That time is it?_"

"_8:30am,_" said James. "_Dad will be here at 9:30am._"

"_Okay,_" said Jessi.

"_I suggest you get up and get dressed._" said James leaving the room.

"_Ville. Wake up,_" said Jessi shoving him slightly. "_Get up!_"

"_What time is it?_" he asked.

"_8:30am,_" said Jessi.

"_Dang. Four hours of sleep,_" said Ville.

"_Yeah. I know. I need a shower,_" said Jessi.

As Jessi got up, she took the comforter with her. She wrapped it around her body as she walked into the bathroom.

Jessi got the water just right and got in. After a few minutes, Ville got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Jessi?" asked Ville.

"What? She asked from the shower.

"About last night…" started Ville.

"I wouldn't change a thing," said Jessi getting out of the shower. "I only wish I could change my father's mind."

Ville just looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jessi sitting down at the vanity.

"Anything," said Ville

Before Jessi could say anything, James came in with a whole group of people.

"_At least you are decent,_" said James.

"_Shut up,_" said Jessi towel drying her hair.

"_No need to worry about getting ready. I've got a whole team for you,_" said James smiling.

"_Gee, you shouldn't have, and I mean that,_" said Jessi letting the towel fall to the ground.

"_Whatever. Get to it ladies,_" said James.

"_Se__ñorita? May we?_" asked one of the women.

"_Yes,_" said Jessi surrendering her brush.

"_You want me to go?_" asked Ville.

"_No! You cant leave me here,_" said Jessi half terrified.

"_Okay. What did you want to ask me?_" asked Ville.

"_Oh yeah. Um…don't laugh or get offended, okay?_" said Jessi.

"_Okay,_" said Ville.

"_Can you be the one to walk me down whatever aisle I've got to walk down?_" asked Jessi.

"_Do I have to give you away?_" asked Ville. "_Can I run away with you instead?_"

"_If you could get away with it, maybe,_" laughed Jessi.

"_Do you want your hair up or down?_" asked on of the women.

"_Both. Half up, half down,_" said Jessi with a sigh.


	9. The Dress

An hour later, James came back up stairs with the dress Jessi was supposed to wear.

"_Here is your dress, Jessi_" said James hanging the dress on the full length mirror.

"_Whatever,_" said Jessi from the vanity.

James started to say something, but decided against it and walked away. Jessi got up and walked over to the dress. She unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out.

The dress was a corset/Cinderella style. The top was beaded and laced with small diamonds and rubies. The bottom half of the dress was also laced with small diamonds and rubies. Jessi dropped the dress and fell on the bed crying.

"_What's wrong?_" asked Ville.

"_The dress,_" said Jessi through chocked sobs.

"_What about it? It's beautiful,_" said Ville picking up the dress.

"_I know. It was my mother's_" said Jessi sitting up. "_They changed it from emeralds to rubies._"

"_So what is wrong?_" asked Ville confused.

"_I always said I wanted to wear it when I got married,_" said Jessi crying again.

Ville walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. After twenty minutes, James came up to see if Jessi was ready, to find her on the bed still crying.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Ville.

"The dress set her off," said Ville from the bed.

"I told him not to use mom's dress," said James. "Come on Jessi. Gotta get you ready."

Jessi sat up. She was still crying, but she complied with her brother. Ville and James helped Jessi into the dress. Two of the women who had done Jessi's hair came into lace up the dress and to do jessi's make up.

Ville sat in the chair and watched the two women lace the dress, he couldn't help but laugh at a small joke.

"_What's so funny?_" asked Jessi gasping.

"_Nothing,_" lied Ville.

"_Tell me,_" said Jessi.

"_Your boobs look huge in that dress,_" laughed Ville.

Jessi turned towards the mirror when they finished lacing the dress. When she looked at herself, she started laughing.

"_Oh god! You're right!_" laughed Jessi.

Ville stood up and let Jessi sit in the arm chair while the two women did her make up.

A few minutes later James came back in the room.

"_Wow,_" said James.

Jessi stood up and walked to the mirror again. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was pulled into a half bun with the majority of her dark hair hung down. There were also tiny ruby pins in the bun. Her make up was simple but elegant. She had light, almost neutral shadows on her lids and a light pink eyeliner. Her lips were a deep red from the lip stick.

"_You ready?_" asked James.

"_No,_" said Jessi not moving.

"_What are you missing?_" asked James looking around.

"_Nothing,_" said Jessi.

"_Then why aren't you ready?_" asked James.

"_Cause I don't want to go through with this,_" said Jessi.

"_Come on,_" said James. "_Oh. I almost forgot. Here._"

"_Roses_" said Jessi. "_My favorite._"

"_Come on,_" said James sticking out his arm.

"_Um…_" said Jessi.

"_What?_" asked James.

"_I want Ville to walk me down the aisle,_" said Jessi.

"_I don't think…_" started James.

"_Then I wont go,_" said Jessi sitting on the bed.

"_Fine. Dad's going to be mad,_" said James. "_What are you wearing down their?_"

"Huh?" asked Ville.

"Sorry. What clothes are you wearing down there?" asked James.

"This," said Ville.

"" said James walking away.

"Guess I've got to go now," said Jessi standing up.

"Guess so," said Ville extending his arm.


	10. The Wedding

Ville and Lee stood at the top of the stairs. The foyer had been decorated with red and white roses. At the bottom of the stairs was a white carpet leading out the front door to the garden out front.

"_Now or never,_" said Jessi

"_I prefer never,_" said Ville.

"_Do me one more favor?_" asked Jessi.

"_Okay,_" said Ville.

"_Tell me what was wrong earlier this morning?_" said Jessi.

"_It's nothing,_" said Ville.

James came to the front door and motioned for them to walk. Ville led, forcing Jessi to move down the steps. They were halfway down when she tried again.

"_Please,_" said Jessi.

"_Nothing was wrong,_" said Ville still walking.

When they reached the front door, the string quartet started playing the Wedding March. They continued out the door and down the set path to the alter.

When they reached the alter, Ville lifted the veil and kissed Jessi's cheek then whispered in her ear, "_I always thought I would be the one to marry you,_" Then he took his seat.

Jessi looked at him in shock, before she was pulled back to reality by another man's hand grabbing her own.

Before she could do or say anything, the priest started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. We search the world for the one and are always rewarded greatly when we find them," said the priest. "Donavan, do you take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," said the man in a thick Russian accent.

"Jessica, do you take Donavan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" asked the priest.

Jessi stood there looking at the priest, then to the man next to her, then to Ville. Before she could say anything someone started yelling.

"_Hey! Jessi! You're with the wrong guy!_" shouted Jarppi.

"English fool!" shouted Jessi.

"I've got an idea," said Jukka coming up behind the priest.

With that both Jukka and Jarno picked up Jessi and carried her to their van. Ville got up and ran after them. Before anyone moved, they peeled off down the drive way.

"I guess that's a no," said Chris.


	11. The escape

"**Some one want to tell me what is going on?" asked Jessi.**

"**Your dress is huge!" said Jukka.**

"**Answers! Hello! How did you know where I was?" asked Jessi.**

"**Jussi told us where you were, but James told us what was going on," said Jarppi.**

"**James called you?" asked Jessi. "Someone give me a phone."**

**Ville handed Jessi his phone. Jessi dialed James's number and waited.**

"**Hello?" answered James.**

"**Thank you!" said Jessi.**

"**Jessi?" asked James.**

"**Yeah," said Jessi.**

"**You're welcome," said James.**

"**Why'd you do it?" asked Jessi.**

"**I was never for it. I finally figured out a loophole in getting you out of this. I've got to go. Dad's pissed," said James hanging up.**

"**Where are we going now?" asked Jessi.**

"**To get you clothes to change into," said Ville.**

"**Then shopping?" asked Jessi. "I think daddy dear should buy me a new wardrobe."**

**All of the guys just stared at her in utter confusion. Jessi pulled a credit card out of the top of her dress.**

"**Where did you get that?" asked Ville.**

"**It was under my pillow when I got there. It is his company card," smiled Jessi.**

"**You have one sneaky family," said Ville.**

**They drove three and a half hours up to the Dudeson Ranch. Jessi threw on some old clothes and got back in the van so they could head back to Helsinki.**

**When they got to Helsinki, Jessi spent another four hours shopping.**

"**Okay, trips over," said Chris coming up behind his sister.**

"_**Dad with you?**_**" asked Jessi in Italian.**

"_**Nope. Just me,**_**" said Chris.**

"_**Okay then. I'm going to continue my fun,**_**" said Jessi.**

"_**Not a good idea. I said he wasn't with me. He is putting a freeze on this card,**_**" said Chris.**

"_**Damn,**_**" said Jessi.**

"_**Weren't you thinking of taking a trip?**_**" asked Chris.**

"_**You still up for Sweden?**_**" Jessi asked Ville.**

"_**Only if you are,**_**" smiled Ville.**

"_**We should go then,**_**" said Jessi.**

"**Use my card if you buy anything," said Chris handing over the platinum card.**

"**Love you! Mean it!" shouted Jessi taking the card.**

**Jessi and Ville rented a car and drove seven hours and fifty-six minutes to Stockholm, taking a ferry across the Gulf of Bothnia.**

"**This is going to be fun," said Jessi pulling into a hotel just outside Stockholm.**


	12. Three Weeks Later

THREE WEEKS LATER

"**Bam!" said Missy.**

"**What babe?" said Bam.**

"**Help me look for Jessi's flight!" said Missy.**

"**The plane hasn't landed yet!" said Bam.**

"**How do you know?" asked Missy.**

"**Ville would've text me," said Bam. "Besides, the plane is supposed to land at 8:37pm. It's a sixteen hour flight."**

"**Okay. It is 8:25 now," said Missy sitting down.**

**A few minutes later James, Jason, and Chris showed up at the airport.**

"**Did the plane land yet?" asked James.**

"**Nope. Still got ten minutes," said Missy looking at her watch.**

"**Okay," said Chris.**

**Everyone got comfortable again and waited. 8:37pm came and went, and still no Ville and Jessi.**

"**are you sure they got on the plane?" asked Missy.**

"**What. We are eight minutes late and you freak?" said Jessi.**

"**Hey!" said Missy hugging Jessi.**

**Everyone hugged Jessi and Ville before they got the luggage.**

"**Okay. This one is new," said James grabbing a suitcase.**

"**I needed another one for all my stuff," laughed Jessi.**

**Ville, Jessi, Bam, and Missy rode together, while everyone else followed in their own cars. Bam pulled in the drive way of Castle BAM at 9:30pm.**

**Bam and Missy went straight to their room. Ville and Jessi went to the room Ville always stays in.**

**Jessi didn't even change clothes, she just collapsed on the bed and went to sleep. Ville laid down next to her and went to sleep as well.**

**At 10:30am Bam came running into their room and started jumping on the bed.**

"**Wake up! Come on! Get up!" shouted Bam.**

"**I'm going to kill you!" said Jessi into her pillow.**

"**Get up!" said Bam still jumping on the bed.**

"**Why is it so important that I get up?" asked Jessi sitting up.**

**Bam was still bouncing on the bed, so Jessi grabbed his leg and pulled it out from underneath him, making him fall.**

"**Not funny," said Bam laying on the floor.**

"**I thought it was," said Jessi.**

""**Come one," said Bam grabbing Jessi's arm.**

**Bam pulled Jessi out of bed, out of the room, and down the stairs to the kitchen.**

"**Sit here," said Bam running back up there stairs. "Ville! Come here!"**

**A few minutes later Bam came running down the stairs. Ville followed with wet hair.**

"**I was in the shower, man!" said Ville. "What's going on?"**

"**Your guess is as good as mine," said Jessi.**

**Bam leaned and whispered something in Ville's ear. Ville looked at Bam.**

"**Now?" said Ville. "I don't think now is the time."**

"**Hello. Rest of us want to know what is going on," said Missy.**

**Bam ran over to his wife and whispered something in her ear.**

"**Oh. Okay," said Missy.**

"**Now someone tell me!" said Jessi.**

"**Not now," said Ville walking off.**

"**Gah!" said Jessi. "I'm going to take a shower."**

**Jessi went back up stairs and got ready for her shower. Jessi was lucky she had a bathroom in her room, she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on her.**

**Jessi laid her clothes on her bed and jumped in the shower. When she came out, James, Jason, and Chris were sitting on the bed.**

"**This isn't awkward at all," said Jessi sarcastically.**

"**There has been a change of plans," said Chris. "With your wardrobe at least."**

"**Huh?" asked Jessi, still standing in a towel.**

"**Here," said James pointing to the wardrobe closet.**

**Jessi walked over to the wardrobe. When she opened it, the only thing in there was the wedding dress. Jessi grabbed her robe and walked to the railing.**

"**Is this some kind of sick joke!?" she shouted.**


	13. The Return of the Dress

Missy walked up the stairs to where Jessi stood.

"Come on," said Missy. "Don't ask. And yeah you have to wear the dress."

Missy pulled Jessi back into the room and helped her into the dress. They opted not to do any make up, Jessi's choice, but Missy did her hair. She pulled it into a bun with small curls hanging down.

"Okay. Let's go," said Missy grabbing Jessi by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "Now, wait twenty seconds then come out to the back yard.

Jessi huffed and counted to herself before she walked down the steps. She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the back door. As she reached the back door, she froze. Everyone was out in the yard with Ville at the center. Jessi slowly made her way to the group.

When she reached the group, Ville reached for her hand which she willingly turned over.

"_Breathe,_" he whispered to her.

"_Trying to,_" said Jessi.

"_Well, if it helps, your boobs still look huge in that dress,_" said Ville.

Jessi let out a small chuckle. Ville led her over to a small platform to get her out of the grass.

"I meant what I said at the wedding," said Ville.

"_Ville…I…,_" said Jessi.

"_This dress is an unhappy reminder of three weeks ago,_" said Ville messing with the lace on the bodice. "_But the past three weeks have made me realize I want to spend the rest of my life with you._"

"_Oh Ville,_" said Jessi starting to cry.

Jessi leaned her head on Ville's shoulder. Ville wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waited.

Jessi leaned back, glad she didn't have make up on and said. "_I've waited so long to hear you say that._"

"_So you will be mine?_" asked Ville.

"_Forever,_" said Jessi kissing Ville.

"Well?" shouted Bam.

"Are we going to have a wedding?" asked Chris.

"Yes!" shouted Jessi.

When she said that, Missy ran into the house and got the priest.

"Just in case," she laughed.

The ceremony was short, but the basics were covered.

"You may kiss your bride," said the priest.

Ville leaned down and kissed Jessi passionately. Jessi wrapped her arms around his neck. Ville picked Jessi up bridal style and took her up to their room.

Ville kicked the door closed behind them, then sat Jessi on the bed. Jessi immediately started pulling at the laces of her dress.

"_Don't laugh! Help!_" said Jessi. "_I'm doing this blind here!_"

Ville helped with the laces and Jessi practically jumped out of the dress.

Ville kissed Jessi again then took off his shirt. Jessi started kissing his chest, moving down his torso. Ville stopped her and laid her on the bed. He kissed down her neck and down her chest stopping at her bra. He undid the front clasp and continued down her torso where he stopped and laughed.

"_How many hot pink thongs do you have?_" laughed Ville.

"_Obviously too many!_" laughed Jessi.

Ville removed the thong, then ran his hand up her leg to her thigh. Jessi let out a small moan as he did this. Ville smiled then stuck a finger in her, making her moan. He stuck another one in her moving so slowly and meticulously. Jessi arch her back with pleasure, still moaning.

Ville removed his fingers and started licking her clit.

"_Oh Ville! Don't stop!_" moaned Jessi.

Ville moved his tongue over it again making Jessi gasp with pleasure. Ville stood and removed his pants and his boxers before he climbed on top of Jessi smiling.

"I love you Jessi!" said Ville before thrusting into her.

Jessi let out another moan.

"_I love you, too!_" she said.

****I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIC. PLEASE REVIEW ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.****

*****NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CELBRITIES IN THIS FIC. I ONLY OWN LEE AND HER BROTHERS!*****


End file.
